Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes
Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes is the third game in the Versus series, but the first game in the Marvel vs. Capcom series hence the title. It was released in arcades in 1998, and on home consoles in 1999.thumb|300px|right|Arcade Intro and Demo Roster Secret Characters 'Capcom' * Roll - She is one of the few secret characters to have her own unique sprites (although they appear in Mega Man's victory poses). She is short enough to be able to duck from most attacks. However she tends to hover in the air due to her dress and runs slowly due to her short legs. Her attacks mimic that of Mega Man, but are weaker and come out slower because of added animation of equipping a Buster weapon. * Shadow Lady - A cyborg palette swap of Chun-Li, similar in style to Shadow from Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter but with a different variety of cyborg-based moves. Her speed also increases, similar to Shadow. * Lilith - A Morrigan with Lilith's palette and attacks, they seem to have mind-swaped. Usually refered to by fans as Morrilith. 'Marvel' * Orange Hulk * Red Venom * Gold War Machine Helpers ]] 'Capcom' * Anita * Arthur * Devilotte * Lou * Michelle Heart * Saki * Shadow (secret character) * Tong Pooh * Unknown Soldier * Pur & Fur 'Marvel' * Colossus * Cyclops * Iceman * Jubilee * Juggernaut * Magneto * Psylocke * Rogue * Sentinel (secret character) * Storm * Thor * U.S. Agent Final Boss Onslaught (Professor X's psyche manifested) can be selected once the player completes the game once with any team of characters in the Playstation version. Unlocked on Dreamcast version after unlocking all secret characters. Onslaught is located below Wolverine in the Playstation version. In the Dreamcast version the player must select "Onslaught Mode", which allows the player to use only Onslaught, and all fights take place in Onslaught's stage. Cameos *In one special attack involving either Mega Man or Roll, Beat appears, taking the form of a small plane. *The Mettall Potton, a big gumball machine that dispenses Mettaurs that was featured in Mega Man 6, appears in the background of one of the stages. *There is also a Mettaur-centered stage which features Mad Grinder and the evil Dr. Wily giving orders in the background. *Lord Raptor makes a cameo appearance playing music in one of the stages. *Sakura and her best friend Kei make a cameo into the girls bathroom at Honda`s Bath House stage. *Sean appears along with Ken Masters in Ryu's pre-fight introduction, as well as his ending. Trivia *One "Secret File" image from the arcade flyer depicts an imaginary action figure box set featuring Venom and Captain Commando. Another imagines the game as a "fictitious" Rockman V. There did exist a Rockman World 5, known outside of Japan as Mega Man V. This game existed four years before the release of Marvel vs. Capcom. Capcom characters appear as robots in a super deformed style (barring Mega Man) and Marvel characters only slightly resemble their original versions. Credits Arcade Version Credit Planner: Atsushi Tomita, SGR Matumoto, Nakano Tau! Masahiro Original Art Work: Akiman, Shoei, Sakomizu Object Designer: Hiroaki Minobe, Akemi・Kurihira, Fuji=Kazu, Sagata, G・Kamina, Miwa♥Sakaguchi, Kohichi Kikutani, Masanori・Kondo, Hiroshi Yoshioka, Shinya Miyamoto, Takep, Toshihiro Suzuki, Jon Narancha, Yamancha, Naony, Yuugen, Kanako♥Takami, Ino, Eripyon, Kimo Kimo Scroll Designer: Konomi, Iwai, Sawatch, M.Nakagawa, M.Kitamura, Nissui, Kanno, Himago, Kazu.T, Oonishi, Takapon, Kenichi Yamahashi, Stamp Rally Music Composed & Arranged: Yuko K. Takehara, Masato Kohda Sound Director: Ryoji Yamamoto Recording Director: Susan Hart Recording Engineer: Paul Shubat, David Stinson Second Engineer: Dave Hatt, Rick Pacholko Programmer: Motsu, Eternal Sailor, Kaw, You!, Silver Kadontz, Bakunetsu Hirokado Voice Actor - Capcom Heroes: Tomomi Fube, Kaoru Fujino, Yayoi Jinguji, Yuko Miyamura, Toshiyuki Morikawa, Takashi Nagasako, Wataru Takagi, Yuji Ueda (Arts Vision) Voice Actor - Marvel Heroes: Alyson Court, Andrew Jackson, Cal Dodd, Maurice Wint, Patrick Chilvers, Rod Wilson, Tony Daniels, Wayne Ward Narrator: Sally Cahill Producer: Kenji Kataoka General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto Special Thanks to: Mr. Dana Moreshead, Ms. Lisa Leatherman, Adviser Akimoto, Takuya Shiraiwa, Erik Suzuki, Miki Takano, Yoshinori Ono, Yoshino Aoki, Kinu Nishimura, Shogakukan Production Co., Ltd., All Capcom Staff, and You Presented by: Capcom Dreamcast Version Staff Director & Main Programmer: Sennin–K Programmer: Hiropyon, TM2O, Ragi, Tenk☼ Sound: Michanya♥ Special Thanks to: Mika, Tadashi, →↓↘♥Dai♥Lv99, Rie, Initial.T, ↑Yoshiaki↓, Naoaki Sound Adviser: tkjn Additional Screen Design: Katagy Project Manager: S–Hama Producer: Hyper Mickey Presented by: Capcom PlayStation Version Credit Planner: Atsushi Tomita, SGR Matumoto, Nakano Tau! Masahiro Original Art Work: Akiman, Shoei, Sakomizu Object Designer: Hiroaki Minobe, Akemi・Kurihira, Fuji=Kazu, Sagata, G・Kamina, Miwa♥Sakaguchi, Kohichi Kikutani, Masanori・Kondo, Hiroshi Yoshioka, Shinya Miyamoto, Takep, Toshihiro Suzuki, Jon Narancha, Yamancha, Naony, Yuugen, Kanako♥Takami, Ino, Eripyon, Kimo Kimo Scroll Designer: Konomi, Iwai, Sawatch, M.Nakagawa, M.Kitamura, Nissui, Kanno, Himago, Kazu.T, Oonishi, Takapon, Kenichi Yamahashi, Stamp Rally Music Composed & Arranged: Yuko K. Takehara, Masato Kohda Sound Director: Ryoji Yamamoto Recording Director: Susan Hart Recording Engineer: Paul Shubat, David Stinson Second Engineer: Dave Hatt, Rick Pacholko Programmer: Motsu, Eternal Sailor, Kaw, You!, Silver Kadontz, Bakunetsu Hirokado Voice Actor - Capcom Heroes: Tomomi Fube, Kaoru Fujino, Yayoi Jinguji, Yuko Miyamura, Toshiyuki Morikawa, Takashi Nagasako, Wataru Takagi, Yuji Ueda (Arts Vision) Voice Actor - Marvel Heroes: Alyson Court, Andrew Jackson, Cal Dodd, Maurice Wint, Patrick Chilvers, Rod Wilson, Tony Daniels, Wayne Ward Narrator: Sally Cahill Producer: Kenji Kataoka General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu :Consumer Staff Object Designer: Hideaki Katagiri Scroll Designer: Ryutaro's Mama, Hase, Uchimura Planner: Kimihito Yoshino Programmer: Etekichi Saruyama, Hideki Yatomi, Kengo・T, Soutarou Arakawa, Tahei Nakagawa, Takashi Nishii, Yoshinobu Yasuhara Producer: Hyper Mickey Special Thanks to: S–Hama, Akio Watanabe Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto Special Thanks to: Mr. Dana Moreshead, Ms. Lisa Leatherman, Adviser Akimoto, Takuya Shiraiwa, Erik Suzuki, Miki Takano, Yoshinori Ono, Yoshino Aoki, Kinu Nishimura, Shogakukan Production Co., Ltd., All Capcom Staff, and You Presented by: Capcom Capcom Character Gallery Mar Cap Ryu B.png|''Ryu'' Mar Cap Chun-Li B.png|''Chun-Li'' Mar Cap Jin C.png|''Jin Saotome'' Mar Cap Strider Hiryu B.png|''Strider Hiryu'' Mar Cap Mega Man B.png|''Mega Man'' Mar Cap Roll B.png|''Roll'' Mar Cap Arthur.png|''Arthur'' Mar Cap Saki.png|''Saki'' Mar Cap Anita.png|''Anita'' Box Art Image:MarCapJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:MarCapCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MarCapEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:MarCapOST.png|''OST'' Image:MarCapGuidebook.png|ASCII Guidebook Advertisements Image:MarCapPoster.png|''Japan'' Ad Image:MarCapFlyer.png|''Arcade Flyer'' Image:MarCapSecretFile.png|''Arcade Flyer'' Secret File 1 Image:MarCapSecretFile2.png|''Arcade Flyer'' Secret File 2 External Link *Marvel vs. Capcom fansite Category:Versus Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:PlayStation Games